


New Year’s Eve

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve at Safe Space Seattle!!
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d post a Hacy new years fic ! Also big thanks for all the support your comments mean everything to me !

“Oh come onnnn!!You guys have to come to the party tonight! I’ve been planning it for weeks! Pleaseeee?” Maggie pouted and batted her lashes.

Mel and Macy exchanged a look. This had been the first time since the ordeal with Parker that she truly seemed herself.

“Fine” Mel let out. “We’ll go and stay till midnight and that’s it!” She kept eye contact with Macy until she nodded in approval.

“DEAL! Yes you guys are the best! I promise it will be really fun. Safe Space’s New Years Eve party is their biggest one of the year!” She squealed while clasping her hands together. Turning on her heals she marched out of the command center, satisfied with her sisters response.

As she goes to leave she bumps into Harry. After she recovers from being knocked out of her daze she feels her excitement bubble back quickly.

“HARRY! Tonight is the Safe Space New Years Eve party! Macy and Mel are going so you have to come too!! Okay bye! “she runs past him before he can argue with her.

He’s still processing the encounter as he walks further into the command center. He takes a seat by the witchboard. 

“Whats this about a party tonight?” 

Mel can see Macy tense up at Harry’s presence. Saving her sister the trouble she’s quick to respond to Harry.

“Maggie is organizing the party for tonight. It’s the first thing she’s been excited about since ... recent events, so we thought it would be best to go with it” 

“Ah, very well. I think a celebration would do us all some good given the past few weeks.” He says maybe a little too nervously. He tries to fake as much cheer as possible. Nevertheless he will push aside his own reservations if it’s for Maggies benefit. 

Macy had been trying to think of absolutely anything other than the present whitelighter. But it seemed as if everytime they were in the same room her feelings became unbearable and she just wanted to scream. She decided to not continue torturing herself any longer.

“You know what if we all go to the party no one will be here to look out for witches? Since I’m pretty sure demons don’t take holidays off you two should go and I’ll watch the witchboard “ she babbles out as she gets up and makes her way out of the center. She needed to put as much space between herself and Harry as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

“Maggie has really outdone herself this place looks amazing!” Harry says as he and Mel walk into Safe Space. The decorations were beautiful but if he was being honest the comment was an attempt to fill the silence between them. It had been there ever since Macy had left the command center. Everytime he would turn his head he would catch Mel about to say something before catching herself. 

“ Alright why are you looking at me like that?” Mel looks shocked by his statement. She debated on how to respond when she realized this was not a conversation to be had over loud music at a party. She grabs his arm and leads him around the corridor in an attempt to shield them from the noise.

“Its just.. what the hell is going on with you and Macy!? You’ve both been acting so strange lately. Ive been trying not to overstep but this is getting ridiculous!”

Harry lets out a breath. Mel was right, the two of them had been so close and yet he can barely recall having a conversation with his eldest charge unless it was necessary.

“ I don’t know Mel. I just don’t understand. I told the three of you that night my kiss with Abigael was a lapse in judgement that I truly regret. I just don’t understand how she can be so upset with me when she prefers my darklighter!” If he was trying to conceal his frustration he was doing a horrible job. 

“Harry, did Macy tell you what she was doing at the command center that night?” Mels asks as her features soften. 

“No? But i hardly seem how that is relevant to-“ 

“Wow. You two really are perfect for each other” Mel lets out a small laugh at their inability to address the obvious with each other.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Normally I would let you two work this out yourselves but it’s clear what a disaster thats turned out to be. HARRY! Macy was there that night to tell you that she has feelings for you.” 

His jaw drops as he tries to process the information. He had been so caught up in denying his feelings for months that it had never dawned on him there was a possibility Macy reciprocated them. Now that he thought about it the dots seemed to be connecting. ‘He’s a piece of you’ her voice rang in his head. And then it Clicked. At every mention of the darklighter Macy had brought it back to him. She had feelings because he was indeed apart of Harry himself. Not to mention her constant disapproval of his attempt to trust Abigael. 

“Harry?” Mel can see his brain working a mile a minute. 

“HARRY” she tries louder to snap him out of it.

“My apologies, I just-“ She smiles and goes to cut him off before he begins to ramble.

“No need. But look, there’s about 10 more minutes until the year is over. Start the new one off with a clean slate. Go to her. Tell her how you really feel.” She says with a smile. 

He knows shes right and he is completely at a loss for words “Thank You” is all he can manage to get out as he gives her arm a squeeze and makes his way towards the command center. 

Mel watches him leave. There is a giant smile on her face.’God I hope they make it’ she thinks to herself as she walks off to go find Maggie.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s head and heart were racing as he made his way to the command center. He kept trying to figure out what he was going to say and yet was at a loss for words. It was as if he was thinking of a million different things but nothing at the same time. He let out a breath as he opened the door. 

As he walked in he caught sight of Macy’s beautiful curls. Her back to him as she watched the witchboard. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight  
of her. 

Macy hadn’t heard anyone enter the command center but she turned around and stood up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. 

“Harry whats wrong? Shouldn’t you be at the party?” She said as she searched his face for any sign of fear or concern for an impending demon attack. 

“Everything is fine. But Macy I must speak with you. I-“

“Its almost midnight you should go out and be at the party. Im sure Maggie will be expecting you be there for the countdown!” 

“No. I can’t do this anymore. It’s like you can’t stand the site of me!” 

“That’s not true.” 

“ Oh, really? You exit the room every time I enter! The past few weeks we have barely held a conversation. And it’s killing me.” 

“FIVE” He can hear the party goers shout in the distance. Macy seems to be ignoring the countdown too lost in their conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Macy’s face softens. She had never meant to damage their relationship more than it already was, she had just needed space. 

“FOUR”

“I understand why you’ve been avoiding me.

“THREE”

Frankly, I don’t blame you at all for keeping your distance. I understand that I hurt you and I am deeply sorry for my actions.

“TWO” 

But Macy I -“ he stops himself, knowing its too late. Harry gives up on trying to find right words to express his feelings.

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Harry takes her face in his hands and crashes their lips together.


End file.
